


First Time for Everything

by Fallenangel87



Category: True Crime - Fandom, True Crime Community, True Crime Fandom, tcc - Fandom
Genre: Adam is nervous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugging, First Time, Gay Sex, Jeff is insecure, Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Thank you to Anon for this amazing rp!





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Anon for this amazing rp!

The morning sun flickering through the slight cracks in the white blinds is what woke Adam up, the morning still too early in his own opinion, but he couldn't fall back asleep after waking up. The thin strips of light touched the floor and his face like long fingers. Blinking the sleep from his still too-tired eyes, he looked around the unfamiliar setting. This was the first time he had ever been in the room, well the first time had been the previous night when he had let Jeffrey first take him home. He hasn't exactly been able to take in the room as they stumbled through the dark together. Now, he saw everything clearly and it was slightly irritating. The room was fairly bare and a set of cookbooks on the table nearby were messy, he would have to remember to ask Jeff if he could organize them later. His hair sat messy atop his head as he sat up, now acutely aware of his aching body and the lack of body next to him. Deciding that he may as well go searching, he nervously made his way to the bedroom door and stepped outside of it. "Jeff?" He called it, still very nervous around the man. He was interesting and made Adam curious, but he gave off rather strange vibes. 

If Jeff were omniscient, or at least more self-confident, he would know how interesting the man that he picked up last night - what was his name? Aaron? Alexander? Andrew? Something that started with an 'A' - found him. Instead, a very not-omniscient and deeply self-conscious Jeff stood under the weak, tepid stream of water coming from the shower head and tried to think carefully about what to do next. It wasn't unusual for Jeff to pick up a man without drugging, raping, or killing him. Not nearly as satisfying, yes, but not particularly unusual. The man in his bed wasn't exactly his type, a concave chest that Jeff could fit his whole hand into neatly, splayed out and everything, and still seemingly not touch the span of - and, of course, hair styled like his mother still cut it under a bowl - but he was nice enough. The pale skin was a pretty shade, easy to mark, and those big, shining eyes, while initially a bit off-putting at the bar, had regarded Jeff last night with a difficult-to-articulate emotion that made Jeff feel vaguely, dangerously, like maybe he would stay another night.

 

It wasn't that Adam was easy to swoon, well he might be, it's just that the man had been rather charming to him. He caught him staring more than one time and just been too nervous to ask. Dylann, however, had not shared in the anxiety and decided that it was his civil duty to introduce the pair to each other. Jeff had been nice enough to him, strange but in a very good way, in the way that made Adam want to get to know him. When he didn't receive an answer for a very long time, he walked out a bit more into the hallway. The house was unfamiliar and eerily quiet, but the sound of water running was echoing through the halls and it gave Adam a sound to follow. Pausing nervously outside of the bathroom door, Adam thought about just leaving, but his bony knuckles ended up tapping against the door exactly five times before he stepped back. Bruises and bites, scratches alike covered his body and he didn't remember getting most of them if he were being completely honest about it. He marked too easily now, but he'd admire the marks later. The ones he had gotten had only ever been from older men he met online, but he liked the marks Jeff abandoned on his skin even more for some reason. They felt more like art, a claim. Jeff is not a proud man - not nearly as proud as he'd like to be - but even he has to shake his head at himself when the knocks on the bathroom door make him jump. He turns the water off (he'd been standing there, fully-bathed, for at least five minutes, lost in his own thoughts) and says more than asks, "Yeah."

Christ. He sounds like he'd been gargling with steel wool for as scratchy and used as his voice sounds. Granted, he was fairly drunk last night - he's fairly drunk most nights, so that's not unusual - but not so drunk that he doesn't remember swallowing Aaron-Alexander-Andrew-what's-your-name-anyway-wait-don't-tell-me-it's-Arnold-right? down to the root. The man outside his door had shook and trembled and came far too quick - either he was a virgin before last night or he had the most sensitive body that Jeff had ever encountered, not that that was a bad thing; really, it was flattering, long fingers too polite or shy to tangle in his hair - Wait. 'The man outside the door.' There is a man outside his door. It's morning and there is a man outside his door. Jeff is as naked as the day he was born and quickly growing cold from the damp and there is a man who has just knocked on his bathroom door. "Yeah?" he asks more than says this time, clearing his throat.

At the inquiry, Adam paused for a moment more. What did he want? What did he plan to say? He took a moment, nervously trying to think of something. Reminding himself that running away was a cowardly option, not that he was the bravest himself, was the only thing that kept the trembling man where he was. "I was just wondering if I could use your phone to maybe call a cab. Please?" His voice sounded so pathetic, even to himself, but he liked his words. He was respectful and even made it clear he didn't plan to overstay his welcome. Not that he truly wanted to leave just yet, he wasn't experienced in the world of one-night stands, but he was pretty sure he didn't like them. Perhaps he should have thought about that before he had a one-night stand-at least what he assumed was a one-night stand-but that fact was unchangeable, thus neither here nor there to him.

"Oh," Jeff says flatly, finally stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. "Yeah. A cab - uh, sure. Lemme dry off and I'll show you where the phone is." Jeff bites the inside of his cheek hard while he towels off and throws a soft, ratty t-shirt and loose pair of sweatpants on. Subduing the man with the name that almost surely starts with 'A' will be easier if he's not buck-naked.

Oh, maybe he should get a name. Not that it matters, necessarily; surely, he'll have some form of ID on him that Jeff can find afterward - but small talk might be nice. It's not often that he sees the men that he sleeps with in the morning; it's rarer that he's able to talk to them like a normal human being. It was stupid of him to hope that this man would be wildly different than the others, would want to stay with him of his own accord, but small talk sounds like the perfect indulgence right now.He opens the bathroom door and immediately stares hard at the bruises littering the man. He has to look away to get out, "Uh, I'm sorry if this sounds rude, just - what's your name again? It starts with an 'A,' right?"

Adam felt himself grow even more nervous at the tone of the man's voice, it sounded dull and almost bored. He supposed it hadn't been much different from the night before, but Jeff's attention had been positive and focused on Adam entirely as well. He stepped back a bit when the man was walking out, feeling so small despite only being an inch shorter. His own eyes raked over the other's frame, taking him in during the light of day and he was as handsome as Adam remembered. His cheeks went a hot colour as he felt Jeff's gaze on his still naked body. "Huh? Oh, yeah, no. I mean...It's fine, " He stammered on his words. "Adam." He reintroduced himself. The other had been pretty drunk and Dylann's words were sped through at a mile per minute, so he couldn't blame him for not knowing. He was close.

"Adam," Jeff repeats, concentrating on the syllables and how they shaped his mouth - concentrating on something, anything, besides Adam, bare and marked, flaccid cock resting between his legs, a few flakes of dried come still decorating his stomach though Jeff had thought that he'd licked all of it up. "Adam," he said once more, just to fill the awkward, empty silence before he really made a fool of himself. "Uh, I'll show you where the phone is, but would you like some breakfast first? I'm sure that you want to get out of here, but it'd be rude of me to just send you away without breakfast, right? Or, I mean, you could have a beer instead. Do you drink beer?"

Pathetic. Pathetic and as obvious as a high school girl with a crush. It's almost like he enjoyed humiliating himself in front of these men. Did he want to cling to Adam's leg and root him to the spot while he's at it? Obviously, the man wants to leave and Jeff is just prolonging those last few moments before he makes sure that he doesn't. Adam shook his head a little bit at the words, though he did nothing to hide the genuine smile that appeared on his face. He had never had someone being so kind to him before and he really didn't expect it to be this man. "No, thank you, but I could make you breakfast if you want?" He offered with a warm smile up at the slightly taller man. He didn't eat much, but he did get an odd satisfaction from cooking meals himself. He just wished his clothes weren't dried with come and alcohol from the messy night before.

Jeff's stomach - not lurched, not exactly, but stirred with an unfamiliar sensation that made his knees want to buckle. Minutes ago, Adam was acting like he couldn't wait to get out of there, and now he's offering to make Jeff breakfast? He almost wanted to touch Adam's shoulder and tell him that he's mistaken, that Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer is not the kind of man who inspires breakfast-making passion in others, but that smile, sweet with no scared simper and certainly no mocking edge to it that Jeff could see, made him stop.

"Uh, breakfast - I mean, me, breakfast? No, I mean - uh. I don't really eat breakfast. I should more often. My friend Aileen says that eating breakfast actually helps you lose weight - not that you, uh, care about that, seeing as you're so skinny. Not that that's a bad thing! I could just afford to lose the weight, is all." Jeff wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. It took every ounce of rational thought left to add, sounding very bluntly like he wanted to turn back into the bathroom and hide, "Thank you, though. I could still use a beer, though. You want anything? I can make a mean rum and coke."

Adam nodded as he listened to the other man ramble at him, the rambling that he wanted to stifle with a kiss. He understood the nervous rambling, he did it more times than he could count. His eyes were keen as they watched Jeff. Being far too nervous to kiss the man, he instead opted for quickly grabbing Jeff's hand in his own. His eyes were on the ground as he shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I really don't mind and I really disagree about you needing to lose weight. Though, small snacks throughout the day work great for weight loss." He offered with a small glance up at the other man, cheeks a light flush now from having taken the other's hand. "I'm not too familiar with alcoholic drinks, but yeah, I'll take one. Thank you."

Jeff resisted the urge to cock his head in confusion like some kind of cartoon character. "Oh, you don't drink?" Had Adam been sober last night? That was a change of pace, and one that Jeff welcomed with open arms, albeit tentatively - he'd gone home with Jeff willingly, in every sense of the word, mind and judgement not clouded by alcohol. He entered Jeff's space with full cognizance. He entered Jeff's bed without the aid of liquor. He adds, almost as an afterthought, "Well, I'll make it more coke than rum."

He does cock his head this time, though to indicate to Adam to follow him into the living room. "You can use the blanket on the back of the couch there if you want," he says. "I'll, uh, get you a pair of clean clothes in a bit. We look about the same height, I think." He busies himself, then, making the rum and coke - more coke than rum, just as promised, and two halcion crushed into a fine powder - not nearly enough to make Adam pass out, but enough to make him...suggestible. Enough to make the idea of staying another night with Jeff seem a little more appealing to him.

Adam shook his head at the question. "I know, why be at a bar and not drink, right? I was just there with my friend, the annoying and kinda loud guy who introduced me?" It was Adam's turn to ramble now and he decided to silence himself by distancing them. As offered, he went to get the blanket from the couch, sitting down and wrapping it around him like a cocoon. "Thank you for all of this, Jeff." He told him quietly, voice just loud enough for him to hear it as he waited for the other man to finish up with their drinks. He was both nervous and excited, he hoped he could at least pretend to not hate the burn alcohol left in his throat.

"So that was a friend, huh?" Jeff says, rounding the corner to hand Adam his drink and sit next to him. It made his muscles tense to sit a respectable distance from him, to not curl into his side and press his ear to his body and listen to the inner machinations of that rail-thin body. Would his heartbeat sound louder, with so little space between it and Jeff? Or would it sounds weaker, whisper-quiet, as shy and unassuming as the man whose chest it sounded in? Jeff shifted on the couch, feeling the beginning of an erection forming. Lovely. Nothing like telling last night's lay to relax on the couch in nothing but his skin and feel, hopefully sooner rather than later, the halcion fuzz up his brain, those prominent veins in the wrist and neck...

"I thought that maybe you were twins," Jeff attempted to joke, adjusting himself again. No need to jump him now. Patience, Jeff, patience. "With the - with the hair and all. Uh, not that you guys look alike apart from the hair, actually - you're cuter. I mean, not to insult your friend!" Adam took the drink from Jeff with a grateful smile as it was offered. He was instantly taking a drink of it, just a small sip at first. After he realized it wasn't so bad, he took a considerably larger drink of it. A soft chuckle escaped his lips at the other's words. "Well, no, not twins. It'd be be a bit difficult considering he's three years older than I am." He chuckled at his own dorky joke, enjoying the compliment and how it felt to hear it from Jeff. "Thank you, you are very handsome yourself." He told him, occasionally glancing at him in between sips of his drink. "This is really good, you weren't kidding about being talented."

Jeff watched Adam's throat work with each swallow. "Thank you," he said, "uh, for both compliments. I've had a lot of practice - mixing drinks, not, uh, being handsome. That's very kind of you to say. You're very handsome, too." Good job, Jeff. It's not like you just told him that he was cute. He couldn't beat himself up too much for that, though, because it suddenly brought to mind something that he had neglected to bring up since meeting Adam last night."Uh, actually, I was wondering - would you mind if I took a couple of pictures of you? I'm a bit of an amateur photographer and I'd love for you to pose for me. I could even pay you if you wanted." Good job again, Jeff. It's not like he let you suck him off last night and make him a drink this morning. Surely he'll demand payments for a few pictures. Jeff shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

Somewhere along to way, Adam had began feeling rather fuzzy. His body was warm and he was hyper-relaxed by the end of his drink. "Sure, that sounds like it's fun. " Adam smiled easily, he would have always said yes, but now his words were coming out a bit more easy and a bit longer as he spoke. His body was limp and he just looked at Jeff, his smile never slipping. Two pills may have been too many - Adam clearly can't hold his liquor, even if the drink is, true to Jeff's word, mostly coke, and the pills on top of it seem to have had the effect of twice or thrice the dose - but Jeff isn't complaining. Really, he's finding it hard to do anything right now except clench and unclench his fist in a gesture that he stupidly worries that Adam, in his stupor, won't notice. "We'll - " Jeff pauses to clear his throat. "We'll take a few pictures, then." He grabs his camera off of the coffee table and adds, "Uh, would you mind taking off the blanket?"

Adam listened as much as he could to the other, feeling weightless on the couch. He supposed it was a good feeling, it didn't really feel like anything and that was relieving in a way. His anxiety was gone and he was far more relaxed as he looked at the other man. He fully took in his features now, he had been very correct, this man was extremely attractive. "Of course," Adam nodded as he moved to sit up a little bit. "Any poses you want?" He asked as he shrugged off the blankets, setting it back on the couch and exposing his pale skin.  
Jeff thought for a moment, running his fingers over the camera. There wasn't a lot of muscle mass on Adam, so Jeff was reluctant to tell him to flex, and no amount of pushing his chest out would make it less concave. No, Jeff should be playing to Adam's strengths.

"Could you spread your legs a little for me?" he asked, voice hoarse in a way that he desperately hoped that Adam found appealing and not worrisome. "I want a couple of shots of the insides of your thighs and, uh, your - yeah, uh, just a couple of shots of that and then maybe a few of your neck, too?" Adam looked at him and nodded at the directions, parting his skinny legs just enough. At least he thought it looked good, but he didn't really know much about photography or aesthetically pleasing poses. It could be horrible for all he knew, but he did his best to follow the instructions given. Just for good measure, he tilted his head away from Jeffrey just enough to bare his neck a bit. His eyes fell closed, teeth nibbling at his lower lip as he waited nervously for the response.

Jeff carefully snaps a few photographs of Adam, taking his time to make sure that the lighting is right in each one - he's in uncharted waters; the halcion haze on Adam's face is comfortably familiar, but Jeff isn't sure of his footing - will Adam stay another night? How much halcion will he need to use? Will he even need to use halcion when the alcohol seems to be doing the trick? And he hasn't even asked Adam where he lives or if he lives with anyone - there was that Dylann friend of his at the bar, but does Adam have family who will miss him? Is Dylann enough of a friend that he'll go looking for him? Jeff takes a deep breath and sets the camera down. "That's, uh - I got enough pictures, I think. Did you still need the phone? You could tell me where you live and I could drive you home later, if you'd like."

Adam had honestly forgotten about the idea of calling anyone, Dylann would probably still be hungover from the previous night. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it was early and he figured Dylann would probably still be passed out on somebody's bed somewhere; only to find himself wandering home like it was nothing a few hours earlier. "I live uptown, it's really not that far of a walk from here, I can just walk when I get ready to go home. Thank you, though." He hummed and smiled at Jeff a little bit more, carefully leaning forward and pulling Jeff closer. Nosing against his cheek and enjoying the cologne the other was wearing from yesterday, pressing their lips together after a short moment.

Jeff huffed a surprised little exhale out of his nose at the sudden press of Adam's lips against his. This was new - Jeff found himself making the first move out of necessity, never out of comfort or confidence, and yet here was Adam, making the first move himself. Jeff struggled for a moment to think of what to do next, Adam's mouth resting against his own. He could feel Adam's breath on his lips, slow and even and smelling very faintly of rum. He finally forced his arms to move and circle around Adam, urging all of him - his gangly limbs, his purple-red love bites, his rapidly-becoming-messier-than-before hair, his pink cock looking almost sleepy between his thighs - onto his lap and pulling away from that suddenly bold mouth to suck a fresh bruise into his neck.

Adam just enjoyed being close to him for a little while, kissing him happily. He wasn't sure where his confidence boost came from, but he was proud of himself for doing it. The other wasn't kissing him and he really wanted him to be, so he took matters into his own hands. When Jeff started tugging at him, he was more than happy to go along with the long arms. He was happy about being in the other's lap, even happier to find Jeff already half-hard. At the lips against his neck, he released a soft and pleased gasp, one hand finding Jeff's hair and the other gripping at his shoulder.

Normally, Jeff would have rankled at the feeling of fingers digging into his flesh, burying themselves into his hair, but nothing about this morning, this man, was turning out to be normal in the slightest. Besides, it felt weirdly anchoring, Adam in his lap, light and bony and sounding very pleased with himself, with Jeff. Jeff's chest warmed with pride. Adam was pleased with him. Adam liked this, was enjoying this - enjoying him. Enjoying Jeff's mouth on his neck, enjoying the feeling of his hair between his fingers and stubby nails biting into the flesh of his shoulder.

Jeff rolled his hips up to meet Adam's, his cock quickly becoming painfully hard, harder than he could ever remember it being with a still-conscious man in his arms. He moved from Adam's neck to his temple and breathed him in, liquor-warm and pliant. "I want you," Jeff told him shakily, the words feeling like a confession. Adam's head was swimming with the sensations. This was all so new to him, he had made out a time or two and touched Dylann, but it never got past that light touching. All these new feelings were so intense for him and Jeff's warm body pressed against his felt amazing, looking up at his cold eyes as he pulled back from the kiss. "I want you too, so much." He whispered to him, breathless already despite not having done much yet, one hand cupping Jeff's cheek and looking into his eyes.

Eye contact felt too overwhelming to Jeff at that moment, and he looked away - first at the window, then back at Adam, though not at his eyes but at the mark that he'd just sucked into his throat. "I, uh - with other men, I. I usually, uh - top. Is that - are you okay with that?" How sweet. Oh, if any of Jeff's handsome, death-stiff paramours could see him now, asking for permission, and from such a shy, pretty thing, too. "Have you ever...been with a man before? I mean, in this way?" he added. "I am, that's more than fine." Adam assured honestly, he had never really thought about sleeping with another man, not with him being on top anyway. "Should we do this here or the bed, or...?" He trailed off, not sure what he was going to suggest next. "I haven't, I've never gotten very far with a man, but I want to with you." Both arms secured a bit more around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'd prefer to move this to the bedroom." He kissed between Adam's ear, aching to rest his head against the heart that he could feel beating even through Adam's chest, his own chest, his shirt - why was he still wearing clothes, anyway? He'd have to remedy that.  
He reluctantly pulled back from Adam and wriggled out of his shirt, throwing it onto the coffee table next to the camera, to the glossy Polaroids of Adam. "Can I carry you there?" he asked, laying another kiss on his neck. Adam watched him carefully, biting his lip as he watched him take off his shirt. One bony hand stroked over Jeff's collarbone and down across his chest lightly. "You're so handsome, Jeff, please take me to the bedroom..." He murmured out to him, smiling at the lips on his neck. He hummed out happily at the kiss, pulling Jeffrey back after just a moment and pressed their lips together. He nipped at his lower lip, just hard enough to draw blood.

Oh, Jeff would take him to the bedroom, alright, just as soon as he got his legs to work. It felt like the most agonizing pleasure or the most sensual, aching pain. He could taste his own blood, dark and with a metallic tang, cut with the taste of Adam's coke-sweet, rum-bitter saliva. He felt a little bit like he was going to pass out, like Adam had somehow fed his own powdery halcion back to him with his kisses. He scooped Adam up as gently as a child, hands shaking slightly but careful to keep hold of him, his head lolled against Jeff's shoulder, a hand on his back and another under the crook of his folded knees, and carried him into the bedroom as promised, laying him gingerly on top of the rumpled covers and sliding out of his sweatpants, letting them pool to the floor unceremoniously, before crawling on top of Adam and finally, blissfully laying his head over his heart.

The walk to the bedroom felt like it lasted for eternities, Adam so eager and anxious to get into bed with him once more. He couldn't wait to have an actual experience with him and he basked in the warmth of Jeff's body. The older man's arms around him made him feel safe and wanted, it was an odd feeling for him. A new one. As he felt his head lay against his thin and fragile chest, he let out a long exhale that he didn't know he had been holding in. "You're okay," He whispered, stroking his hair gently. Jeff whimpered quietly. If he had been in control before, had been able to maintain some semblance of being a normal hook-up, had been able to mask a far deeper, almost cavernous desire for more, then all of it was crumbling like a house of cards. He could hear Adam's heart beating jackrabbit-quick, throbbing and flush with blood and an inarticulate sense of life, and burrowed his face into Adam's bare, hairless chest, breathing him in again, kissing just to keep the urge to bite at bay for a little longer.

"What do you want," he slurs in a whisper that's hopefully still loud enough for Adam to hear. Adam was usually pretty submissive, just sort of allowing things to happen to him. In all honesty, he wasn't one who minded being roughed around. He only had his thoughts to go off of, but he had a pretty sure idea that he liked it rough. "I want you." He whispered out to him as he smiled a little bit. "I want you to fuck me, Jeff, to make me scream and beg for it." He told him with slight embarrassment at his own words, blushing. It feels acutely like the breaking of a dam as Jeff buries his teeth into the meat of Adam's breast, over his heart, only pulling back to press a kiss and begin sucking gently at his nipple once he's left a ring of teeth marks on him, in his skin.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he says, half to Adam, who's clearly and obviously blushing from his cheeks to his chest, and half to himself, reminding himself that it is okay to want, even if what he wants is Adam, lanky and practically paper-white and musky and male on the palette and against his tongue, and against Jeff's cock when he rolls again into Adam's erection. "I want to fuck you, too. Can I - fuck, can I go down on you first, though?"At the bite, Adam was squeaking, his back arching involuntarily as he was bitten. "More," He quietly begged to the other, chasing the stinging pleasure and pain that came from Jeff's teeth sinking into his skin. "Of course, yeah, you're my first, you know." It was true, he had never had anyone go down on him before the previous night

Jeff has to pull away from where he'd been pressing kisses across the span of Adam's chest to let out a shaky breath. He'd suspected as much, being the first man that Adam's been with, at least in this way, but to hear it spoken aloud has gooseflesh pricking up and down the skin of his forearms. "I'm your first," he repeats a little deliriously, craning his body upward to kiss Adam's mouth again, to suck his bottom lip into his mouth and to do so hard enough to hopefully break a blood vessel before squirming down the length of him in a way that feels vaguely reminiscent of the night before.

"No one ever sucked your cock before last night?" he asks, nuzzling against Adam's shaft before suckling the head into his mouth, flexing his tongue into a point and collecting the pre-come pooling at his slit. "You taste so good," he says, pulling away for a brief moment. "If you were mine, I'd suck you off whenever you wanted. Would you like that?" he asks before taking Adam back into his mouth, deeper this time. Adam nodded in silent confirmation of his own virginity. Sure, it wasn't surprising that he was still a virgin, but that didn't make it any less weird for him. "Y-Yes.." He managed to get out, already so lost in the feeling. His nerve-endings were on fire as he was pleasured, once more a hand found messy and still slightly damp locks, tangling into them. He clung to whatever he could get a hold of like it was a life preserver. "Fuck, that feels good.." Adam easily told him, quietly praising him

Jeff could spend hours like this, Adam's cock resting heavy against his tongue, but the admission of his virginity from his own mouth makes Jeff want to impress him, makes Jeff want him to never fuck another man, a woman, anyone. He pulls off with an obscene, wet sound that he closes his eyes against - stupid Jeff, strange Jeff, Jeff who would contribute a lot more good to the world if he stayed like this, in a single room smelling of sex and warm, flat beer, swallowing Adam down over and over again - and tells Adam with as much firmness as he's been able to muster so far this morning, "Fuck my mouth, choke me on your cock - can you do that for me? Do that for me, okay? You can keep your hands in my hair, it's okay." Adam's eyes opened a little bit to look down at him as the other pulled off of him. "I can.." Adam tried to keep a somewhat sure tone about him, though he wasn't sure Jeff was believing it. He wasn't exactly sure he could, but he had never let that stop him before, so he agreed. He nodded as he looked at Jeff, admiring how the man looked at him right now. It felt raw and real, both of their eyes full of passion of their own. He let his other hand slide into Jeff's hair, one hand stroking through it while the other just held it.

Adam's cock isn't as fat as some of the others that he's sucked - not that that comes as much of a surprise; no part of this man (this boy, really, and Christ, Jeff never did think to ask for his age, had assumed that his presence in the bar was enough of an answer in the first place) is anything other than bones and lean meat and the faintest hint of atrophied muscle - but it's long, long enough that Jeff, even with a fairly trained gag reflex, does in fact gag. He doesn't pull off, though, doesn't feel the need to, a pack of wild dogs bursting into the room right now wouldn't get him off of Adam's cock - he lets Adam set the pace, slow but deep, until his throat feels almost granluarly raw, like he'd swallowed a handful of shitty beach sand that was more rock than powder.

He could taste Adam's pre-come while sucking him off, but when he pulls off of him, he can see him leaking like a faucet. If Jeff wasn't so greedy, he'd let it drip down his length and onto the sheets; Adam could die here, Jeff's hands around his throat or clawing into his chest, or he could live here, not even needing to be tied to the bedpost because Jeff has made him content and drunk with sex and meat and harder and harder liquor, but Jeff's sheets would smell like him, anyway. "What do you want next?" he asks him - if a voice could sound bloodshot, that's how Jeff's would sound right now. "Do you want me to eat you out before I fuck you? Do you want my fingers?"

Adam was still nervous about the whole situation, but he did his best. It was sloppy and wasn't the best experience, he was sure, but he didn't think he did horrible. He thrust his hips lightly at first, getting used to everything, his pace slowly getting better and better. His eyes stayed closed and his hands stayed in his hair, a string of soft moans coming from him throughout all of it. "Both, please." He murmured out to him, getting more desperate now as he laid beneath him in Jeff's comfortable bed. "I need you in me, Jeff." He had never felt such a need for someone or anything in his life, but now he was begging for it, grasping to the other man needily.

Jeff felt emboldened enough that he could have teased Adam if he'd wanted to, but he also felt scratchy-hot all over, restless with the driving pulse of want - wanting to touch that hot, secret spot that he would swear his life on Adam never having touched this way before; wanting to touch him with his tongue and fingers and cock; wanting to crawl inside of him - his tongue, fingers, cock weren't enough at this point, but they would have to do for now.

"I'm going to eat you out until you're begging me to stop," he tells him, sounding dumb with sap, lovestruck, over the fucking moon for this man in his bed, like he's telling him that he loves him instead of what he's about to do to him - and, really, that felt more authentically "love" than Jeff was sure "love" felt like to others. "Then I'm going to fuck you. But I want something from you first. Could you - " He pauses to take a wet breath. "Could you just...talk to me for a minute? Could you tell me how much you want me? I need to hear it. I need to know - " A sigh, then, as if resigned to the pathetic groveling that's about to come. " - I need to know that you want me."

Adam listened to Jeff, nodding his head as he heard the other man's request. He moved to sit up and he pulled Jeff closer, listening to his breathing and just focusing on that. "I need you so bad, Jeff, I need every part of you. I need you so much that it's all I can think about, how good you'll feel inside of me, how much I like you. I need you so bad it hurts, Jeff." He told him, his voice steady and sincere as he pressed kisses along the other's jawline, occasionally giving a soft bite. These weren't hard enough to break the skin, but they were hard enough to be able to be felt.

"Please don't leave me," Jeff says, suddenly feeling like he's about to start crying - and, wow, Jeff, nothing maintains a mood like crying and clinging. He sniffles and hopes that it sounds like a sigh instead. Adam is sincere in the most painful way; Jeff's chest feels like it wants to open up to receive him, keep him among tendrils of entrails and glossy, thick dollops of blood. "I'm going to grab some lube - " He already feels bitterly cold, as if he's left Adam's embrace instead of merely talking about doing so. " - And then I'm going to come back and fuck you. I want to hold you, during. Can you lay down and jack that pretty cock for me until I get back? Don't come."

"I'm not going to." Adam said, no hesitation in his voice as he replied to the older man. He had never really had anyone speak to him like this, someone who looked at him the way that Jeff was at the moment. It made his heart hurt and he supposed that everyone just wanted love. He felt a deep desperation for approval, the kind that was so lacking in his earlier life. He felt as though he found it there. "Yes, sir." He nodded, the name slipping out without him even thinking about it. He moved to lay on his back as instructed, already mourning the loss of the warm body above him. Settling down, his hand slid down his body to wrap around his hard cock. Slowly, he began stroking himself, he was already so close and he just focused on not coming. "Sir." Jeff's knees might as well have turned to jelly in that exact moment. Maybe this was a drunkard's dream that he was experiencing. "Sir." Jeff wanted to fall to his knees and bury his head in Adam's lap in gratitude. "Good boy," he croaked, surely sounding about as sexy as a bullfrog.

Jeff was sure that he looked silly practically sprinting out of the room and into the bathroom to grab the lube - and why wasn't it in the bathroom anyway? He'd need to remember that for next time - and oh, god, the thought of a next time with Adam was potent enough that a pearl of pre-come beaded and dripped - but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting back into the bedroom and seeing - Ah, yes, a sight for sore eyes. He only wished that wearing his glasses wasn't so impractical, because the sight of Adam bucking up into his own hand, concentrating so severely on not coming, balls drawn up tight and the pinkish shade of him flushed a deeper red, was so beautiful that it needed to be seen in 20/20. He could have swooned.

A soft moan was being drawn out by the other's words. Good boy. Ah, praise, how he so deeply desired it. Adam's head was slung back in ecstasy and his eyes fixed close in pained agony. Those two things seemed to be going so hand-in-hand for him these days and perhaps that should have worried him more than it actually did. His eyes opened when he heard Jeff walking back into the room, his back arching at the look on Jeff's face as he watched him. "Please, sir, I need you..." Adam whined out, looking at him with a desperate lust in his eyes.  
Jeff would have walked through fire, broken glass, fucking anything standing between him and Adam at that moment. A bit feverishly, he imagined finishing Adam off, their hands tangled on his cock together, letting Adam come all over his face and then fucking him into a sharp, sobbing second orgasm - but he filed that away for later and instead practically jumped back onto the bed.

"You're so hard," he tells him as if he's not already painfully aware. "I could make you come without touching you at all, couldn't I? I could talk you into coming all over yourself for me." He sighed, feeling teetering on the edge of sex-drunk and powerful. He pops the cap on the lube open and begins drizzling it over his fingers. "But I'm going to fuck you instead. Stay laying. I want you in my arms." Adam shivered at the predatory look on the older man's face, but did not back down from this. The look only served to turn him on even more, something he was certain wasn't possible, until it was happening. "Yes, sir." Adam agreed, shuddering at the sound of the lube being opened. His mind was fuzzy and all his focus was still on not coming, he hadn't stopped stroking himself yet because Jeff hadn't told him he could. "Pleads, sir, fuck me open. I want to be screaming your name."

Jeff indulged himself by cupping his hand around Adam's, the one still pumping at his cock, and guiding it up and down a few more times before pulling it away. "You're so good, that's so good, not coming without me, not stopping until I let you." He kisses Adam once, sweetly, as if they are mutually devoted lovers, as if they know each other's last names and live in the same space together, and situates himself behind him, slicking up his cock with more lube than is probably strictly necessary just to be safe, and peppers kisses all over Adam's neck and the cheek that's turned to him, the other smushed against one of Jeff's pillows, as he guides his cock into his ass. He could sob at how good it feels, can't stop himself from tearing up a bit at Adam's sharp intake of breath. "Is this okay?" he asks Adam. "I can make it so good, I'll make it so good for you, I know I didn't prep you enough, I'm so sorry, good boy, sweet boy." The muscles in his stomach and thighs tense with the withheld urge to thrust. Adam always knew sex was supposed to hurt the first time you did it, if you were on the receiving end of it anyway. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling, the burn of being entered for the first time. He laid there with the pain for what felt like hours, he had only ever had a few fingers inside of him. Now, he had Jeff and he wasn't a small man by any means. "Y-Yeah, I'm good. Just go slow, please. " Adam replied in a cracked voice, trying to relax as he felt some of the pain leaving his body.

It'd been so long since he'd fucked someone without a condom, and Adam hadn't asked - whether that was genuine naivety about what sex entailed or a silent offering of himself, it made Jeff's chest ache. He began thrusting glacially slow, the drag of his cock inside of Adam so good that he knew, with a sudden rush of clarity, that he wasn't going to last very long. He'd had enough sexual experience to find Adam's prostate after a handful of those slow thrust and hoped that the noise that Adam made that time was a good one. Adam wasn't sure if he was surprised Jeff was going slow, perhaps it was just the fact of how slow he was going. It was nice, the fact that he was actually considering him and listening to what he needed. Spreading his legs a bit more for Jeff, he laid there and gave Jeff plenty of time to hold him as he lost his virginity. As soon as he felt indescribable pleasure rush through his body, his eyes were wide, letting out a noise between a gasp and a whine.

"You need to talk to me," Jeff tells him, rolling his hips to fuck up into Adam a little deeper. "You have to tell me how this feels, you have to let me know when you're going to come." It's taking every single atom in Jeff's body not to come before Adam, to let Adam experience that pleasure first; it'd been easier last night, a nervous virgin with his cock in Jeff's mouth, but it's like Jeff hadn't come at all last night, the way he feels. He's desperate to come but desperate to make this good, to make this worth it - to make this enough for Adam to want to stay. "It could be good always," he tells him, re-situating slightly so that he's hugging Adam tighter - spooning him, really - and can tangle his fingers in Adam's own. "You wouldn't have to go anywhere, do anything, just be here with me." Adam felt like he could do nothing more than lay there and enjoy the feeling of Jeff giving him such pleasure. His whole body was sensitive and it all felt so intense for him. "It feels so good, sir, so right." He murmured to him, pressing his hips back against him. "I'm almost there, just keep going. Please don't stop, Jeff. " Adam whimpered and nodded at the last comment. Was it an invitation or merely a comment? Either way, it sent Adam into a long string of chanted "yes" as he got closer to release. 

 

Jeff sucked a soft earlobe into his mouth, pulling it gently with his teeth and letting it go, just to give his mouth something to do besides babble more desperate pleas for Adam to stay or curse a long, frustrated string of expletives. He was going to have to do something after this - clean himself and Adam up, maybe, or try to make Adam come again, or at least compromise and clean whatever come splattered on Adam's body and not his sheets with his mouth - that wasn't fitting his hands around Adam's throat and squeezing until Adam's eyes rolled into the back of his head. These were uncharted waters that he was sailing on, but he wanted badly to see this through for as long as possible without killing Adam, no matter how anxious it made him felt. "Come for me," he says when he finds his voice. "Don't touch yourself, now, just come for me." Adam's hand reclaimed the fist in Jeff's hair, pulling him down for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. "Yes, sir. " He breathed, he felt so close and Jeff's thrusts only pushed him further to it. It took him a few more minutes, focusing on how big Jeff was and how full he felt. "Daddy!" He moaned, eyes screaming shut as his body jerked and he was coming hard.

God, it's like he was hallucinating Adam - and maybe he was, maybe he really did have too much to drink, had found and pushed past his own limits, maybe he was dreaming and he'd wake up in an uncomfortable wet spot. Before now, Jeff would have never even fathomed someone calling him "Daddy," his own strained relationship with his father wouldn't have allowed for it, but he buries himself to the hilt and comes with a shaky groan gritted out through his teeth, closing his eyes against the overwhelming feeling of Adam clenching and unclenching through his own orgasm, milking Jeff into his. He's loathe to untangle himself from Adam, so he doesn't - he tightens an already iron-clad grip on him and breathes in loud gulps into the sweat-soaked nape of Adam's neck. "I thought about choking you," he confesses, cock still softening inside of Adam. He gingerly pulls himself out of Adam and rolls him so that he's facing Jeff, kissing him before Adam can respond, then pulling back to allow for it. Adam was still shuddering from his own climax as he felt Jeff's release as well. He allowed himself to be rolled and smiled at the gentle kiss. "I wouldn't have minded a hand on my neck, I don't think." Adam murmured out to him, pushing damp locks of hair away from his face gently. "Thank you for this."


End file.
